Pain
by wannab3g55d
Summary: When the 2 girl move to L.A to go to a new school they meet a girl named cat. But cat has some problems that will have riley problems too.


I hear my name getting called from the other room, so I exit my room to see my family, including Maya and Shawn, standing in the room.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

I said, slowly making my way to couch. My mom sat me down with watery eyes.

"Honey. We all got something to tell you."

"It about you."

My dad interfered. Now I was kind of scared.

"What is it?"

Maya held out a letter and said, "Right here is a really important letter that...well. Let me read it to you."

I started to actually shake. My right leg was hopping up and down so fast. My heart was racing faster than my leg was shaking.

She cleared her throat and said, "To Riley Matthews. I'm am sorry to inform you but your family is gonna have to vacate your house. Your father will drive to the airport, catch the first plane to L.A. Or else..."

With my voice shaking, and chills down my back, I dared to ask the question they knew I was gonna ask.

"Or else what?"

"Or else you miss the chance to go to Hollywood arts!"

Everybody cheered at once, making me jump of the couch.

"I hate you guys. Making me think something was wrong."

They all take me in for a hug, making it hard for me to breath, but I was glad I was accepted.

I applied at the beginning of freshman year, and that was am entire year ago. I wonder what made them change there mind.

Later that night as I was packing up, as I was packing up, Maya had entered my room with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I ask, throwing my shirt into the suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Really? Because I'm not gonna miss you."

He eyes basically shot out of her sockets.

"Because, you're coming with me. I thought you fully read the letter."

"Actually, I didn't. We stopped at 'arts'."

"Well, a couple paragraphs down, it say I get to bring a friend. In case its hard to make other friends."

She hugged me tightly, which made my heart beat fast. Every time I smelled her hair, my hear beated harder and harder. I am in love with her, but I'm scared of telling her that.

One day, I was on wattpad, searching through fanfictions. I saw this one about some show called 'Sabrina is my love.' Its shitty but they were doing a show that kind of reminded me of my life, for some reason.

Anyways, I wondered what if that happened to me. I don't want that to happen to me. Thats just a terrible way to end things. So I'll conceal don't feel.

"Riley..."

A sing-song voice said, snapping me out of my thought.

"You can let go of me now.'

I release, backing up while appologing.

"I have to tell my mom. Be back."

It took her three in a half hours, but she did come back. I had just finished packing at 2:00 in the morning.

"Guess what."

She said, popping her head through the window, nearly giving me an heart attack.

"Geez. Don't do that."

"I talked to my mom about it, and she said was kind of sleptical about it but Shawn talked her into into it, so now...were leaving in a week."

I ran over to her and hugged her the tightest I have ever hugged anybody.

"That's funtastic."

"Riley...I love you, I truly do. But, say that word one more time...shit. I have to go. See ya."

She said, disappearing through the window.

That was wierd, and I am tired so I'll ask her about it later.

The plane ride to L.A was boring, since my bff wasn't with me. Auggie was saying some nonsense the entire time, so I played some Sabrina Carpenter through my headphones which were connected to my IPhone.

Maya had almost made me late for registrations because of some packing incident or something. But I dragged her to the school so we wouldn't be any more late.

Cor first period, our teacher name is Mr. Sikowitz. He seems wierd, but weird is what I like.

He walked in with a loud voice, saying, "Okay! Firstly, I must say welcome to this class this lovely morning. Secondly, I have to tell you that we have two new students that'll be joining us."

I raised my hand, as I was sitting in the back I assume that he didn't see me.

"Yes!"

He pointed at me.

"Me and my friend are the new student he..."

"Then introduce yourselfs! I'm not your supporviser."

A girl in front raised her hand and said, "Actually, you are. You're all of ours."

"Vega. You're right. But still, they should tell us who they are."

I started to quietly laugh at them going back and forth.

"I'm Maya Hart, and the one laughing like a retarded seal is Riley Matthews."

Maya said, probably hoping to get some kind of negative feedback from the teacher. But she got the exact opposite.

"Ha! That's funny. Class, Maya Hart is now student of the week."

He stepped on the stage thing and started to talk about something completely different.

Me and Maya exchange a confusing look as some red headed chick sat next to me.

"Hey. I'm Cat. Have you ever seen a back flip do an octopus. Oh darn. I mean have you..."

"I get what you're trying to say. I'm Riley."

"Really? I heard that name before."

I laughed as I shook her hand. Her hair seemed extreamly soft. I need to feel it.

"Cat, I just need to feel you hair."

"Then go ahead."

She said, shaking her head back and forth.

My hand went from her forehead, and all the way down to the middle of her back.

"Man, its amazing. Maya, you have to feel her hair."

"Nah."

"Come on."

"I said, no. Shit."

I don't know what crawled up he butt. Haha. Butt. Her butt. Haha haha. Shoot, am I laughing out loud. Yes, yes I am.

"Oh, I know I just met you. And this is crazy. But, here's my number, so..."

She took out a pin and wrote it down on my arm. Then she look at me while smiling.

I started at her, until she said, "What?"

"Aren't gonna finish the song?"

"Its a song? Uh..."

(If you get that referance, I will love you for life.)

She got up and walked away.

For the rest of the day, I just though of the cute red headed chick. I think her name was mouse or something. Me and Maya only have first period together, while me and salmon had classes together all day. I was kind of to nervous to even talk to her again.

Purina just ran threw my mind, even durring lunch. I didn't even see her at lunch.

By the end of the day, I met the entire cast. At the end of the day, Cat caught me waiting for my mom to pick me up in front.

"Riley, I just want you to know that, that number does work if you get lonely at night. I know I do."

She seemed sad. All day, she was all peppy and happy. Kind of like me. Now, it was like she was depressed. I will call her tonight. If I can work up the courage.


End file.
